Wearers of hearing aids undergo a process called “fitting” to adjust the hearing aid to their particular hearing and use. In such fitting sessions the wearer may select one setting over another, much like selecting one setting over another in an eye test. Other types of selections include changes in level, which can be a preferred level. A hearing aid fitting session may involve several attempts at fitting the aids or may be uneventful. The clinician or audiologist may experience some events or conditions that would be useful to know for later fittings. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved communications for performing fitting.